Here's To Your Success
by suzukeii
Summary: A series of letters from those minor characters in the games that you've probably forgotten, addressed to the protagonist (well, you). Post-Pokemon League. Requests permitted and encouraged.
1. The Anville Town Flautist

I've always been a hopeless romantic. I fell for every boy who got off the train in town. But you, you were different. Something stirred within me when I saw your face for the first time. And every time after that.

I remember the day you first visited Anville. It was a spring day, and an especially warm one at that. I saw you step off the train that morning. Something...there was something intoxicating about your presence, in your windblown hair, your confidence, your deep brown eyes. I can still recall the exact shade.

But, like all intoxicating things, you were fleeting, you were gone too soon. You left me wanting more, despite the fact I knew I'd never get what I wanted. Your attention. Oh, yes, you did greet me on a few occasions. Then it was my fault for staying silent. For continuing to play my flute when I could have replied. _Hello. How are you? _No. My inherent shyness would have never allowed it. _Would you like to talk for a bit?_

We could have been friends, you know. Best friends. _More_ than that. We could have talked and laughed together in that little isolated town. But around you...I lost any ability form words, the words that so desperately wanted to fly out of my mouth. To tell you how I felt.

They didn't, in the end.

You were "just another tourist" to the others. I tried to force myself to feel the same way. Naturally this didn't happen. Every day, I was sick with worry. Would you come or not? If you did, what would I say? The answer to the second question always became glaringly obvious as your visits would draw to a close. Nothing.

I would stand as a mute, playing that Arceus-forsaken music. I ask myself now: _Why?_ I've grown a bit out of my shell now. But it doesn't matter. You're gone, off saving the world or something. I can imagine you, though, back here, standing across from me on that walkway. Your eyes, boring into mine with an intensity that would make me look away within a second.

I was childish. I admit it wholeheartedly. I should have told you the truth: how you made my heart melt, how I worried for you, how I longed to hold those soft hands in my own, how my breath quickened and my fingers tripped over the keys when you looked at me from under those long eyelashes. But even now, in retrospect, I realise how impossible it would have been.

In other words, I was pathetic.

It's been two years since you last visited. You've probably seen every region in the world. I've seen the confines of this small town in the middle of nowhere. But I stay. I stay in spite of the fact I feel caged here, bound by the ties of family and friends. They, the villagers, they need me. Especially Grandfather. They all insist that I stay, "sweetening the air" with my song.

Every day now, I can't help but have a bubble of hope rise inside me when a train pulls into the station. It remains, though the bubble is popped every time when I don't catch sight of your blue jacket or bright cap. I remember that it was always a bit tilted, to your right. The hat, I mean. I figured you slept on the train ride.

None of that matters now - the sneakers, the hair, the cap. The tears shed. It's all here, though, in my mind. In my heart. Do you still remember me? My green dress, my song, my silence...

A new boy comes to Anville now. Like you used to. He says hello. Like you used to. He has the same messy hair under his visor. But his eyes, they're not like yours. Where yours were warm, passionate, caring, his were naive. Perhaps a bit unfeeling. I stayed silent.

You came. you saw. You conquered my heart.

Wherever you are now, I hope you're happy.


	2. The Patrat Show Girl

What's it like, being on top? The fans must be _crawling_ over one another to get a look at the new champion.

But not me.

I hate to break your streak of fan mail, but I've got some bad news. I despise you. Loathe you. Hate you. I wish you were dead, or still hadn't stepped out of that farm town, though I know I shouldn't write that. But how can I not? You're everything any trainer could hope to be and more, and I'm stuck in this dead-end job training a bunch of rats to dance on a bridge. Now even writing it, I can see how ridiculous this has all been. I can confidently say I have no life.

You passed by a few times, asking to see my show. The novelty eventually wore off, I suppose, and you started to run past and ignore me. Why? My services were free. The show took up half a minute of your _precious_ time. By winning, you got a damn mushroom for free (which roughly translated into more cash and ultimately more success, you're welcome). If you lost, you lost nothing. Was it really so hard?

I admit, you were a nice kid when you took time out of your _terribly busy_ schedule to talk to me. I liked you, genuinely liked you. Over time, though... I heard of your success. "Gym Challenge Completed"... "Team Plasma Terminated"... "New Unova Champion"... Those were a few noteworthy headlines I remember reading. The jealousy ate me up inside. I stood out on that bridge, in the middle of that Arceus-forsaken bridge, every day of every season, with the same idiotic grin plastered on my face. No one wanted to watch a Patrat show when they could sit at home and see your smiling face on the telly.

The show got old. I grew out of it. Others came to expect my absences. Did it have something to do with you? Yes. Yes, everything, I like to tell myself. But I know it's only the green-eyed monster, the spite talking. I wish I _could_ blame all of my failure on you and your fame, how you avoided me like the plague and walked on the opposite side of the bridge from me.

But you were a child then. I can't make you feel guilty. The prospect of feathers with magical properties or catching sight of an unusual bird pokemon was the only thing that drew you to Marvelous Bridge. A few Patrat dancing wasn't enough to pique your interest after the first couple of visits. I could see it in your shifting eyes, your twiddling thumbs, the occasion slip of a tapped foot. You didn't want to be here; you had better things to do, like saving the damn world from the mafia. Then why did you stay? To lull me into thinking we could be friends? We could hang out and get smoothies or something? We could laugh and talk on that bridge until the sun was far below the horizon?

You had me fooled for a bit. I knew those smiles weren't just for me, but I still believed. I believed we could try. I know _I_ had the confidence. Something in your gaze, though, held me back. _I_ didn't want to hold _you_ back. I would have dragged you down, that's all, right? You needed to move on; I was stuck there. Our friendship was never meant to be, yeah. I understand. I know you'll understand, too.

I gave up the business, if that's of any importance to you (which it's not). You've certainly got bigger fish to fry. The days flash by, each one feeling like the last. How long has it been? Two, three years? With my luck, though, some new kid will show up on an adventure and give me the time of day. I'm grateful for my good fortune - one of the few good things I have left. Maybe one day I'll go back to standing on that bridge.

Maybe not.


	3. Youngster Jimmy

Hey, hey, hey! Remember me? I was the first trainer you ever battled in here in Unova! See, we took such a big step together! I hate to brag, but, I mean, without me, you wouldn't be where you are today! The Champion of Unova...it's got a nice ring to it.

Don't worry - I've been keeping tabs on you. It was so cool, the way you beat up Team Plasma! Those jerks tried to take my Patrat! He's okay, now. Do you remember my super cool Patrat? My Patrat is different from regular Patrat. It's like, my Patrat is in the top percentage of Patrat. You know what I'm saying? You probably do. You'll probably see my Patrat soon, if you haven't already.

Anyway, thanks for beating up those bullies! They really had it coming, yeah? You were like, BOOM! BAM! POW! And they were all like, OUCH! OOF! MOMMY!

Do you have a Patrat? I still have mine. Patrat are so cool, especially my Patrat. Even though you managed to beat us before, we'll be back! My Patrat is so strong now! Like, level 10 or something! I still hang out around Accumula Town, if you want to visit. I bet I could help you train! It would be so cool, just like old times! You're like, my idol! After my Patrat. Yeah, you should definitely visit! Your mom should definitely visit, too!

Speaking of my Patrat getting stronger, I bet your Pokemon have, too! So, yeah, we should definitely battle! I saw your team on TV yesterday! They look so strong! My Patrat is so strong, too! It likes battling! I like battling, too. You like battling, three, right? We should have a rematch soon! My Patrat wants to see you again! I want to see you again, too!

I don't like catching Pokemon. Have you caught a lot? My Patrat is the only one for me. I don't need any other Pokemon to battle with! I go everywhere with my Patrat, like how I go everywhere with my shorts.

Are you wearing shorts yet? My friend told me to wear them every day. He said they're comfy and easy to wear. He was right! I don't remember if you were wearing them when we battled. If you're not wearing some, you should! I wear them all year long. I use my Patrat all year long.

I need some advice. I want my Patrat, but I don't know whether or not I want to evolve it. I mean, Watchog is so cool, but will my Patrat still be in the top percentage of Watchogs? You know what I'm saying? It evolves at level 20, and I'm getting close. Should I let it evolve? It would still be special, right? Or should I let it evolve and get another Patrat? I could have a whole team of Patrat! They could all be different from regular Patrat! Except for my Watchog. But then would I evolve the other, too? Do you like Patrat or Watchog better? I can't decide. Tell me what you think.

My friend Joey said you sound like somebody who became the Johto champion not too long ago. You're so cool, like the strong and silent type. My mom says I'm too energetic, but my Patrat is like that, too! It's strong like you, though. I bet you train all the time! My Patrat and I train all the time, too, against my friends. You battling me made me feel like I wanted to become stronger, so I could beat you one day! It made my Patrat feel that way, too. We've been training a lot, so come and battle us! We'll be waiting for you where we first battled.

Well, my mom's calling me for dinner! She says hi! My Patrat says hi, too!

Do you want me to send you a picture of my Patrat?

* * *

**A/N: I just can't write "my Patrat" anymore. It kills me.  
**


	4. Rich Boy Martin

As soon as I heard of your title win, I knew I just had to write you something, and not just "congratulations". To be honest, I've been thinking about sending a letter for some time now.

How are you doing? It's winter again; this season seems determined to freeze me to my very core! I hope you're well, even in this cold. I still try to go out for walks every day, though, taking my usual path by the ferris wheel. I'll stand in front of it for a moment, and I can almost picture you here beside me. Ah, but that's silly, isn't it? You've got more important things on your plate as Champion. I wouldn't want you to go out of your way for me.

Every time it gets to be around this time of year, the memories resurface. I hope I'll never forget your smile, or your ridiculous winter wardrobe for which I would occasionally berate you. At best, I was surprised. At worst, I was appalled. I never understood how you could run around in shorts year-round. But we're older now, and I hope you've realised what a mistake that was (though I wouldn't count on it, you with that stubborn streak of yours). See? Even now, I can't help but chastise you for the past.

You can see right through me, can't you? I was always good at hiding my emotions, my true intentions. But now, in this letter...I feel as though I must be revealing something more.

I always cared for you. I might have been frozen and physically weak, but I still felt like I wanted to, needed to, protect you. From what? How? And why? I've asked myself these questions ever since we first met in front of that ferris wheel all those seasons ago. You know, you were the reason why I did it. Why I pushed myself to walk out there in the mornings, days, and nights, of those cold winters, despite my health conditions and the freezing temperatures. I wanted to see _you_. I knew you were something special. It was something in the way you looked at your Pokemon, the way you took such care of them; the love was so apparent. I knew that, everyone did, and I knew I could never stand a chance in battle against you. You had not only strength, but love - love, that which kept your Pokemon fighting for you until the very end. I didn't think anyone could be capable of wielding such a power so effectively. Then I met you and felt it with full force.

I told you I loved the view of the city from so high up. This was true, in a sense. I'd gone on that ferris wheel so many times, I'd practically memorised the skyline in every light. But I never looked at the ground when I could look at you next to me. Something inside me clicked that first time. You could come every day. We could battle and talk every day. We could become better friends every day. I wanted to take your hand and hold it in mine and tell you that so many times, I lost count. My heart broke a little every time I reminded myself that we were on separate missions, separate paths. They only crossed at this point. I knew nothing could last, but perhaps a friendship might be cultured between the two of us.

I never knew what you were thinking about me. About us. Did you think I was a weakling, a liability? Or were you willing to look past that and embrace me as a friend, for who I was? I know I had already thrown away any qualms I had with you after we rode the ferris wheel together. I saw you as a strong opponent, yes, but also someone with whom I could make pleasant memories.

Perhaps our paths may cross again? Couldn't you come back once more? For old time's sake, if not for mine.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to TreeLover1234 for the good idea! I greatly appreciate it.**


	5. Looker

The rain was coming down like Arceus decided to take a huge leak and cry about the sad state of the world at the same time. Hard enough to wash the slime off the city streets. When you're in a situation like mine, you can only think in similes.

My name...Looker. My code name. When there's crime on every corner, you've gotta be careful about these kinds of things, like a Tropius in Cold Storage. The scum on the streets, the gutters rats, they don't know what's comin' when I'm on the case. Or maybe they do.

This...this was another baffling case. But then, you don't hire an international spy for the easy ones... Seven Plasma _pezzonovantes_ hidin' out in the sewers and caves of Unova and Arceus-knows how much time I've got to catch 'em before they start up their "business" again. Bad news was written all over this like November of '09.

But that's where you came in.

She walked through the door like a Charizard walks into a preschool - a bit too warm and with a taste for children. The usual. Brunette. Your mother. I hadn't seen her for years. Her voice bombarded me with the same sweetness and deliciousness of the cookies she had on the plate in her hand.

I took on her persona as a disguise to meet you. You were my only lead, my only hope for some light on this case, like TM70 in the inky blackness of a cave where a Sage hides out. Like counseling for one of those Plasma crooks' souls. I figured you could track down the slimeballs, or lure them out of their hiding places. Looks like I made the right decision about you, kid.

You came in and didn't suspect a thing. It didn't take a genius to see how surprised you were when I told who I really was. You could probably barely keep your questions to yourself, they were coming up like bubbles in a case of soda pop.

You were ready, though. I could tell. Ready like a turkey timer that popped two hours ago. Being the Champion wasn't enough. Breaking up Team Plasma wasn't enough. No, you had to be even more of a hero. You had to have more, like a Grimer who knows Acid like the back of his hand. I respected you for that. And I needed someone like that, someone willing to take out the Sages like Koffing's noxious fumes, with a clear conscience. You were the perfect candidate.

It's been a long time since you flushed them out. The Plasmas are behind bars. We're both still here, standing on two legs each. Nothing's changed, but everything's changed. That's the way it works in this business. There's still a killer on every corner... There's still crime in this sleazeball-infested world. Every time you take one out, another one replaces 'im, like the cockroaches of the city slums. Because that's what they are.

But the underground is afraid of me. Of us. I've seen its true face. The gutters of the streets, filled with the crimes they've committed, will spill over, drowning the vermin trapped by their lies. Then they'll see their path. Their path, as crooked as my old man's back after the war. They'll see it in a new light. I needed you, that light, to help them see. And to help me see where those rats were hiding.

You ain't too bad, kid. With the Champion title under your belt and everyone calling you a hero, you're in the limelight. Don't get too cocky, though. Don't end up like those fat-headed bastards. I've slipped away, undetected by the populace, to keep crime at bay. But I'm not in it for the fame. I'm in it for the justice.

Tell your mother that I thank her for the cookies. That broad makes 'em like she raises kids. Good.

* * *

**A/N: It's definitely more XY Looker than BW Looker, but, hey. I just really wanted to try my hand at film noir private eye monologue, and he was the perfect victim. I mean opportunity.**

**Thanks to dario. flaman for the idea!**


	6. The Accumula Town Musicians

We'd like to sincerely congratulate you on your League win. You truly represent the pinnacle of trainer achievement and overcoming adversity. The two of us have always looked up to you. In such a short time, you came to embody the message of our lives. We've got a lot in common, you know.

We've lived in Accumula for the past ten years, with our grandparents. We've called the Southern Flats our home for so long, it almost seems like 2A is. The two of us cousins started living with Oma and Opa after our parents passed away in an unfortunate accident. We learned how to live without them. We were young enough to mould ourselves in the image we wanted, we were young enough to bounce back. The losses left holes in each of our hearts.

Accumula. "The Fast-Growing Town". That's how we like to think of it; that's what we tell others, outsiders. We prefer "Accumula. 'The Dead-End Town'." No matter how fast this town grows, no one will do anything. There's no opportunity for the youth here. The Unova Trainers of the Future Programme isn't involved here, like in other towns (your Nuvema nearby being a prime example). So, why do we stay? Well, for one, we can't leave. We're still minors. That much is obvious. Also, we're the one per cent of this town with a foreseeable. We found it a decade ago, in an abandoned building in the northeast corner of town.

We had just moved into the town. The grief was still fresh in our hearts. We needed something to take our minds off of the past. We settled on exploring the city and outskirts and discovering secret bases we could call our own. One day, probably around a week after we moved in, we decided to to take a look at the house that no one seemed to enter. Oma and Opa refused to answer our questions, whether they were unwilling or had a lack of knowledge. This only piqued our interest further. We took our Minccino and went off with the intention of crossing the threshold and solving what we considered a "mystery" at the time. Naturally, the door was locked. We ended up peering through the grimy windows. What we saw led us to where we are today.

* * *

Through a series of events, we were permitted to enter the building. What I saw was my future. A thick layer of dust covered everything in the room, including...it. I was immediately drawn to the grand piano in the corner. I was fascinated by it, the sheer size of the thing. I had never seen anything like it before. After cleaning, I found it was arguably the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. And it still is. For my cousin, one year my senior, the place had something in store as well.

* * *

I had only seen drum kits on the television, in rock shows and concerts. I always thought it would be so cool to be up there, playing on stage. So when I saw those drums there, in perfect condition despite the dust and age, my first thought was: _I'll _do_ it. _Now, after years of practice, I _can_ do it. Better than the guys on television.

* * *

We overcame our past, our present, and our future with childhood curiosity. With effort, we applied ourselves and forged a path to happiness, to what we desperately wanted: success. Since that day so long ago, we've renovated and redecorated the place to suit our needs. The cobwebs are gone; the cracked window glass is fixed; the instruments recieve more love than they probably ever had; music fills the town every day. Music pulls us through the weeks toward the future. We don't need some Trainer Programme to do that.

But Accumula does. This is our plea for help. You, the Champion of Unova, can't you help our town? With your influence surely some change can come about for the better. For our friends, our peers, the next generations? Their future is nothing without your help.


	7. Colress

On the Art of Persuasion

In order to unlock the full potential of Pokemon, we must determine from where this power comes. Popular beliefs include trust and the bond between creature and trainer. I did not become a part of Team Plasma because I believed in this rubbish. I left Team Plasma because of it.

Has it been so long since we parted? It doesn't seem so. With so much power, you must have influenced many more than only me, influenced them to see how to achieve power, boundless power, from their battling partners. The first time I heard of your fighting prowess, I merely shrugged it off as coincidence, luck, perhaps careful selection. Even when I witnessed it for myself, I didn't bother to entertain the thought of anything more than chance or particularly powerful strains of species. You slowly crept up on me. I didn't notice it until the thought had been subconsciously impressed upon my mind. Perhaps...there was some merit to popular belief. I began further experimentation.

For some time before we formally met, I had already been testing the waters of previously undiscovered potential through countless trials and errors. When comparing affection with bursts of radioactivity, I had come to the conclusion that this "love and kindness" that many spoke of was not, in fact, more effective than its artificial counterpart. _Id est_, a Pokemon subjected to an electromagnetic pulse emitted would prove better on the battlefield than one raised with fondness alone. Regrettably, no foray into experimentation involving trials with both practices has been done. As a leader in such matters, I have only myself to blame.

The energising remote prototype I lent to you was a success and the predecessor to the EM pulse generator. I'm certain you've kept it safe with you after all this time? The idea was one that came about while we toyed with the notion of remotely controlling Pokemon. The first attempts were failures, needless to say, and we nearly gave up. I'm proud to say we kept at it until we arrived at the current design. From that, we began our attempt to achieve a hidden potential for Pokemon, using radiation. Difficulties were overcome. Progress was made. The final product was a success. Minor complications were present in some types, but those could often be easily overlooked. You, unfortunately, were not present as a witness to this victory in the science field.

When we met, I assumed you were just another one of the fools who didn't know any better (after all, our experiments were undisclosed to the public). Unless you had gotten ahold of something similar to our design, you couldn't have convinced me otherwise, much less matched our methods. With the final adjournment of Team Plasma at your hands, I began to see things differently. Yes, perhaps the old-fashioned ways could be effective in unlocking potential, I had mused upon seeing your proficiency as a trainer and a battler. But "perhaps" was not enough. I needed certainty.

As we continued to meet and battle, I found myself drawn to you. Could you be the missing piece, the conclusive evidence of trust's power? I urged you on to become a better trainer, to form stronger bonds with your Pokemon than ever before. I made note of every move, every opponent, every power. Right before my eyes, your partners became stronger than any wild Pokemon at corresponding. I hope you'll forgive me for my unorthodox testing method.

So, what I once passed off to be rubbish, I may believe in, at least some. And for that, I thank you.

* * *

[Huh? What's this? There appear to be some cryptic notes written here on the opposite side of the page... Most are illegible.]

December 15 XXXX

How to strengthen Pokemon power? ... Greater potential than appears to be. First subject acquired - M5961. Will commence testing ...

December 18 XXXX

Subject F6141 acquired. Both responding well to affectionate training. 30% potential estimate. Some other way to bring out power? ...

December 23 XXXX

F5451 and M5452 brought in for testing. Biopsy? Perhaps try radiation ... Must begin construction [Vague sketches are scattered about the margins of the page]

March 5 XXXX

Tested radiation theory; machine completed. Success with UV? Bell curve Missing something More possible

Radio: 10% IN  
Micro: 28% IN  
Ultraviolet: 52% IN  
X: 4% DE  
Gamma: FAILURE - SUBJECT LOST [illegible writing is scribbled around]

June 2 XXXX

... Subject M3143 lost - handling difficulties. Less energy to be applied? ...

July 17 XXXX

F5451 ... unprecedented growth detected. Perhaps benign. Possible complication? Biopsy scheduled ...

July 19 XXXX

Malignancy confirmed. Loss of F5451. Will be replaced shortly ... Radiation cause? Must monitor others carefully

July 28 XXXX

Similar growth detected in M5452 ... species? ... Test immediately

August 2 XXXX

Hypothesis confirmed, Malignant tumours associated with ... type. Loss of M5452 and M5961. Other types affected? ... obtain various testing ...

August 19 XXXX

Alarming number of types affected ... Bug, Grass, Psychic, Normal, ... Dragon, Water ... Faery? Will import and test

August 20 XXXX

HIGH RISK NO FURTHER TESTING SCHEDULED

[The page ends here...]

* * *

**A/N: I don't know, the notes idea was kind of spontaneous. I consider putting the entire thing like that (Perhaps Colress had sent it by accident?), but I figured someone would raise Cain over that. I settled for a second separate section.**

**Idea credit goes to Spottedeyes. Thank you!**


	8. Unova's Gate Attendants

Well, we just wanted to congratulate you like the rest of the region! This is such a big accomplishment! Where will you go next? We certainly hope you aren't swamped with paperwork - we only know _too _well the feeling.

Three of us got together to write you this. I'm writing now; I'm from Route 12. I remember when you passed by on your way to the Village Bridge. It was so embarrassing that day! I forgot my uniform! I tend to do that a lot, but thankfully the boss doesn't get too mad at me. He's a really nice guy, like this one time where he... Oh, I'm rambling again, aren't I? What was I talking about before? I don't remember, but, again, congratulations! Champion, right? It must be so rewarding to be at the top like that. I wish I could switch places with you, but I'd be terrible at that kind of thing! I'm not very good at battling because I forget all the moves and types and stuff. My friends call me ditzy and sometimes flaky, but, hey! I am who I am! And you are who you are! The Champion of Unova! I started getting off track again. That happens a lot when I'm talking. I'll get distracted and then POOF! I forget what I was saying! Sometimes it's not very good, like when I'm talking to the boss or I'm writing an essay for school. It's funny how my parents insisted that I go to a school for battling when I'm not good at it. Maybe they think I'll get better? I hope so! You, like, my role model! I don't think I'll ever be nearly as good as you, though. But that's okay, because I still have this job that I love and lots of friends around! You must have a lot of new friends from your journey! I hope you'll keep on making more. And maybe

Sorry about that. She tends to blather on about a lot of things. I hope she wasn't a bother. I'm the attendant from Undella Town. I have to admit, it was an honour to meet the person who became the next Champion of Unova. That's a remarkable achievement, really! I can't imagine myself in your shoes; I'd never been much of a battler. Seeing you reach your dreams, though, makes me feel a bit...regretful. And nostalgic. I can't help but wonder what my life would be like now if I had caught and trained my Pokemon with the intention of taking the gym challenge. Maybe I'd have gone far like you (not _as_ far, certainly) and made a bit of a name for myself. Maybe I'd have made some friends out of the gym leaders and trainers along the way. Maybe I would have met you sooner rather than later. Maybe I would have become friends with you and we would have traveled together, supporting each other. I sit quietly and think about these things sometimes, when the gate isn't busy, but then I realise that I made a huge mistake. But you know what they say: "No matter how far you go down the wrong path, you can always turn back."

Hi! I'm from the Village Bridge! It's the village like a bridge,...or, no, the bridge like a village...no, bridge like a bridge...no, village like a village... Oh, I'm so confused now! I never understood the whole concept. I'm such a bad guide. How did I get this job again? I don't remember. Anyway, what's like being on the Elite Four? I mean, being the Champion? Sorry, all of that stuff kinda jumbles up in my mind and I can never make heads nor tails of anything. so what is it like for you? I could never handle the stress! And I'm a really bad battler. You must be super good to keep everything on track! Good luck!

And don't forget that the others extend their congratulations as well!

[A dozen or so signatures are scrawled about on the rest of the page...]

* * *

**A/N: I had to unlock my inner Nudge (from Maximum Ride) to write this one. The longest one yet. Now my hands hurt. Meh.**

**Warning: School starts tomorrow. I may be going on a brief hiatus to get back in the swing of things there. Hopefully I'll maintain a decent output during the year.**


	9. Shauntal

[The letter is penned in a beautiful flowing script…]

"The tiny but strong Pokemon looked up at its Trainer and saw the seeds of doubt taking root as together they faced their toughest opponent yet. The Pokemon sounded a soft cry of reassurance, and the battle began…"

That was part of a novel I wrote. I absolutely love writing about the close bonds between the Trainers who challenge me and the Pokemon they train. But you know that already.

You were certainly no exception to this, and I am filled with such pride to witness the ascension of such a powerful Trainer to the Champion title.

I apologised to my Pokemon; what I truly wanted was an apology from you - I was incredulous, and to some extent, angry, naturally. But I was intrigued - I had never been so well-served by an opponent in all of my career. It is true; the past remains in the past, and you have proved your worth whole-heartedly; I can't help but feel excited for your victory.

You must always remember: in this world, you must write your own story; your choices are made by you alone. Every person who works with Pokemon has a story to tell… and I can tell that your story has only just begun. Your climax, your denouement, your epilogue; they are only as close as you make them, as close as you want them to be.

You were the strong but silent type; even in your victory you were the stoic and did not utter a word. This only added to the mystique, the _je ne sais quoi_ you emanated. I was inspired.

I regret to not have mentioned how incredibly useful your visit was to me - I believe I had informed you, upon your arrival, of the interesting man who had challenged me just before you… He was filled with a certain intensity which I couldn't help but notice in you as well. I claimed I was inspired by his aura ("eyes brimming with dark flame", I recall writing); regrettably, I told a half-truth. The catalyst, it was you, with your dark strength and confidence, that really inspired me to pen the novel… Oh! how your commanding presence acted upon me; I could feel my own Pokemon's _élan_ faltering. You see, it is to _you_ I write, no to the stranger who had preceded you! And for what you have done, I thank you.

There are few words of the magnitude needed to describe your team, your technique, you. Extraordinary, phenomenal, remarkable, _inconceivable_! Pah, one word is poorly pithy for you. A picture is worth a thousand words - perhaps a novel will suffice to capture your likeness quite nicely. Would you do me the honour of returning, perhaps for a battle, so that I amy witness your prowess once more? References are indispensable for the artist, you know.

[The handwriting is becoming rushed, shaky, unsure…]

Though I and many praise your talents, promise me you will remember this: This world doesn't exist just for you. And I'll tell you why. People, Pokemon, we must all work together to achieve our dreams. victory is not the use of others as stepping stones - 'tis better indeed to bring the others up with you than to let them wilt beneath your feet. Remember those who have helped you through your journey; remember your parents, friends, teachers, Pokemon…every stranger you once met on your travels has helped you reach where you are today. You must - and I cannot stress this enough! - keep this in mind always in your future chapters. Every person touches your life in some way or another, leaving their mark on you indelibly, irrevocably, indubitably. I leave you with that knowledge which I have gained through my own story.

And thusly, I reach the finale of my epistle… I sincerely congratulate you, once again. May your championship term be a long and prosperous one.

Signed, Shauntal Shikimi

[There is a strange stain near the bottom… It smells like…sake…?]

* * *

**It's…alive! It's been about two and a half months since I last updated. School's been a pain, and you don't ****want to hear my sob story, so I'll just stop with that.**

**The idea for Shauntal came about as I trudged through Emily Brontë's Wuthering Heights (yes, pleasure reading, not for school). I feel like Shauntal's character can be developed in a number of ways based on her dialogue. I, as you can see, went for a more formal, authoress type - she's never really been too much of a happy person to me (despite now looking back at her quotes on Bulbapedia - exclamation mark much?).**

**Take her words at face value, or read them rather trenchant instead. She'd either genuinely gushing or just making fun of you. Who knows, with these drunk writers.**


End file.
